


What if I want to get married?

by Sweet_Osmanthus



Series: What If... [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Osmanthus/pseuds/Sweet_Osmanthus
Summary: Jaime and Brienne knew what they wanted, Jon and Daenerys thought they knew what they wanted, Tyrion and Sansa tried to discover what they wanted.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark
Series: What If... [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523990
Comments: 13
Kudos: 37





	1. Jaime I

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a long time since I posted the last work of this series. These weeks I tried and failed to have all the details I want written in a single chapter, so at the end I give up and decide to post it in multiple chapters.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

“My brother told me I was _invited_ to dine with you, for what do I have this honor?” Jaime said sarcastically.

He had had enough, if he could choose he’d like to have supper in the Great Hall just the way he did before today, not sitting among the Starks and Daenerys as well as her counselors. The air was too thick he could cut it with a butter knife, especially between Sansa Stark and Daenerys Targaryen. After the servants left, he could no longer stand it and break the silence himself.

‘For Gods’ sake, who set them to sit across each other?’ He groaned inwardly.

“Oh!” Jaime felt Brienne kicked him under the table. Brienne was glaring at him. He rolled his eyes. She furrowed her eyebrows. He pouted. She blushed…She blushed! Okay! Maybe this dinner wouldn’t be as boring as he thought.

Jaime grinned like a cat getting cream. But he soon found everyone at the table watching them, he shrugged nonchalantly and asked again, “So? Pray tell.” They should know better than to expect him to be embarrassed.

His eyes landed on Tyrion, who had an amused smile pasting on his face.

Tyrion coughed, “Well, brother, this afternoon while you were taking rest,” he looked at Jaime knowingly, he was certain they had done more than rest during those hours, “We’ve made some decisions, and there are things I’d like to tell you as well as ask you…”

Jaime was irritated, “I don’t think an hour or two would change them much, and you know where to find me, it’s unnecessary for me to sit here only to _chat with you_.”

“Gods no, Jaime, that’s only part of it. Be patient can you?”

Jaime retorted immediately, “I was thinking I’m quite famous for being _impatient_.”

Tyrion ground his teeth, “Can you please let me finish? I was about to reach it before you interrupted me.”

“Then the rest is?”

“We gather to celebrate. And since Ser Brienne is here as one of the Stark family, we thought you’d not mind celebrating with us.”

“So I’m invited because of Brienne? How considerate of you. But what do you celebrate for…” He looked around, having no clue until he saw where Jon sat, “Ah, I see, a marriage?”

It really was a satisfaction to see their shock faces, Jaime reached for his cup, made a toast to Daenerys and Jon, “Congratulations.”

“But…How did you know?” Jon said incredulously.

Jaime took a sip, not paying much attention to him, “What else could it be?” He said, put down the cup and picked up the spoon, the soup smelled not bad, “King’s Landing isn’t taken yet, Cersei’s still alive, and it’s not wise to throw your meager supplies into the second feast in the name of the battle, which was held merely two days ago.” He paused, “Besides, you’re not sitting with your family.”

Tyrion grumbled, “It’s not fun.” He looked at Sansa, who sat on Brienne’s left side, “So I said we should rearrange the seats. It’s too obvious.”

“I’d say it’s more proper this way, Lord Tyrion.” Sansa gave him a smile that didn’t reach her eyes.

“Congratulations, Your Grace.” Brienne raised her cup.

“Thank you, Ser Brienne.” Daenerys returned an earnest smile, “And thank you too, Ser Jaime.”

The feeling came unexpected, ‘When was the last time I heard a Targaryen calling me by my title?’ Jaime stared at Daenerys and all of a sudden, he thought he saw a ghost.

“Jaime?” Brienne’s voice drew him back to present, her hand placed on his thigh.

He had made himself the center through the stare.

“Oh.” Jaime gave her an assuring smile before taking the goblet again, looked into Daenerys’ eyes and said, “Congratulations, truly.”

His action didn’t remove himself from their sights, ‘They probably think I’m mad.’

“Brother?” Of course it’d be Tyrion who spoke first, his little brother was always so curious, “Did you say that _again_ because you approve this marriage?”

“Which part do you mean? She decides to marry or the person she chooses? Though I don’t think I have a say to both, yes, I approve it, both choices.” Jaime closed his eyes for a while, “But no, the second one is for something else…” He opened them to find the pair of violet, taking a deep breath, “For you remind me of your mother, for there might be a day, people will see you as your mother’s daughter, not just your father’s.”

All those years stayed in court, from Targaryen to Baratheon, people called him Ser but few really mean it. The number was so small he could count on his fingers. Not to mention thankful words. Serving as a Kingsguard meant most of his time spent on serving the royal family, and it was called **_duty_**. No one except the Lord Commander would care how you did your duty unless you made trouble. No one but Queen Rhaella, who cared for them and always thanked him and his brothers after they finished their shifts guarding her.

‘Because she knew standing guard was usually extremely boring or sometimes, unfortunately, extremely awful. And despite her misfortune, she said thank you to us.’ A sad smile formed on his face.

“My…Mother?” Daenerys stuttered.

“Yes.” And at that, he broke the eye contact. He had no wish to talk about his Kingsguard life here and now.

Jaime took a slice of bread, handed it to Brienne, who took it like they’d done it a thousand times in her life, who had questions written in eyes but didn’t press him, whose hand he was going to ask for tonight.

Though he could feel others keep throwing glances at him, he was undisturbed through the rest of the dinner, until the servants came in and out, cleaned the table, and Tyrion spoke again.

“So, dear brother, the very first thing I’d like to tell you, is that we postpone the departure, it’s set a fortnight from now.” Tyrion served himself a cup of wine.

“Mmmhmm.” Jaime nodded.

“You have questions?” Tyrion raised an eyebrow.

“Nope, just wonder what you’re going to do within it, a fortnight is not long, but it’s not short either. However, that’s not my business. Go on, what’s the next?” Jaime waved his hand at his brother indifferently.

“Ah, but it does have something to do with you I‘m afraid.”

“What do you mean?” Alarmed, Jaime said warily, “Sure it has nothing to do with me, you know it won’t take me more than three days to give you an answer.” He cursed inwardly when he saw Tyrion looked at him apologetically, “Unless?”

“Unless there’s something else, yes, you’re right, Jaime.”

“I already helped with a plan and is now working on a second one.” Jaime glowered, “What else do you want from me?”

“Not him.” Daenerys said, Jaime turned to face her, “It’s me. I want to ask a favor from you.”

“A Favor.” He said dryly. “And what exactly is that? If I may ask?” Gods how he wished he had insisted to dine with Brienne in their chamber.

“I hope you can teach Grey Worm.” She gestured Grey Worm, who sat on his right, “Tyrion informs me that it’s possible you’ll choose to stay after all and that we might go south with only your plans in mind. So if you don’t want to come with us, I hope Grey Worm gets to learn from you.”

“Is there any chance I can avoid that? Such as I go with you? I know I’m good at the military, but teaching is totally different…”

Tyrion cut in, “The thing is, Jaime, we need a master of arms in our small council, not only against Cersei but also after.”

‘Seven Hells!’ Jaime fixed his eyes on Daenerys and _her Hand_ , if Brienne wasn’t holding his hand, holding him back, he might as well snap at them, “Say it directly, what do _you_ want? I’m tired of guessing.”

Tyrion cast a sight to Daenerys, who stared at Jaime, “Your Grace?”

Daenerys’ voice was calm, “I was thinking about offering you a place in my small council. I need a master of arms, you’re a talented commander, regardless of your past, you have the ability and that make you suitable. However, I was informed that you might turn it down due to many causes.”

“And he’s right. I have no intention to receive that.” He denied her immediately, caring none of the manners.

“I guess so. Draw plans for battles is one thing, sit in the council room attending meetings is another. To you that’s tedious.” And would soon drive him crazy. Tyrion continued, “So we came to a compromise that Grey Worm will learn until he’s good enough to take the seat in your stead.”

“You say that as if I’m good at mentoring while I know nothing about it.” Who told them he was capable of that? Where did they get the idea? Fuck Tyrion, he never taught anyone anything before, not even sword fighting which was the only thing he was good at.

“Brother…” Tyrion sighed, he was hopeless when Brienne came to his rescue.

“You think I know how to train a squire when you gave me Podrick?”

Jaime swallowed, “Well, no.”

“Did you put trust in me because you thought I could?”

“…Yes.” He was going to lose this battle. He knew it. She was invincible on such matters.

“Jaime, if I can do it, you can do it, too.” Brienne gave his hand a gentle squeeze, she had confidence in him. “I know you can.”

He really could not resist her, not when she looked at him with eyes full of admiration, “Fine, I yield.” With an eye roll, Jaime turned to his right and grumbled loud enough for everyone to hear, “Don’t get your expectations too high, young man.” Despite his words, Grey Worm was beaming, his eyes shone with excitement.

“Thanks for your help, Ser Brienne. I owe you a debt.” Tyrion raised his cup.

“It’s no big deal, Lord Tyrion.” Though Brienne said so, she reached for her cup with her left hand.

Jaime dragged their joined hands onto his lap, if he must endure his brother and his queen, he’d need Brienne’s comfort.

“Urgh Lannister, can’t you keep your hand to yourself for a moment?”

Jaime seemed unaffected, while Brienne’s heart skipped a beat, she spun around found Arya standing behind their seats.

“Arya?” Feeling embarrassed, Brienne wanted to withdraw her hand, but Jaime held it in place, she bit her inner cheek nervously.

“Are you _sneaking_ out? _Lady_ Arya.” He emphasized the words purposely. He envied her, for she could simply walk out and leave everything behind to her siblings while he was strained in this room.

“Why not admit you failed to sense me because you’re old?” Arya challenged him before asking Brienne, “Are you sure he’s not too old for you?”

“Arya, I…” Mother had mercy! She wanted to hide under the table. It should be her privacy, not draw others’ attention while it shouldn’t. She wasn’t prepared to discuss it in public.

“Sorry if it bothers you. But no, I quite like touching her.” Jaime brought Brienne’s hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles, unsurprised to see Brienne blushed beet-red, something he would never get enough. “And though I’m a few years older than her, I don’t think it matters that much as long as we love each other.” Reckless it was, he could care less when he decided to show off in front of others.

Arya smirked, “Oh? Just a few years?” She was about to say more when Sansa stopped her.

“Arya.” Sansa scowled at her sister, though she also deemed his action improper, she’d keep silent for Brienne’s sake. Her sworn sword’s face was burning as if she might combust at any moment.

The young wolf said nothing more, she resumed her pace to the door without saying another word.

Silence fell upon them after Arya closed the door behind her. Jaime was thinking what to say to soothe his blushing Brienne when he caught Sansa’s sight.

‘Holy Father!’ Jaime swore to the Father, the Lady of Winterfell was glaring at him through her Tully-blue eyes. If sights could kill, he’d be dead for dozens of times now.

But she did remind him one thing, “Lady Sansa.” Jaime called, it wasn’t hard to gain someone’s full attention when she’d been staring at you awhile, “May I have a word? In private.” He’d better do it before Tyrion wore out his temper, one issue and he’d already felt tired.

‘It’s going to be hard.’ He thought, ‘But I must try, I promised Brienne I’d ask today.’

To ask for Brienne’s hand from her liege lady, to ask Sansa for her consent of their marriage…


	2. Brienne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did Brienne want exactly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cut this work into seven chapters. Jaime will get two chapters.

Her heart started pounding fiercely the moment Sansa and Jaime left to speak in private.

Jaime flashed her a smile before he closed the door, but it helped little when she turned and found eight pairs of eyes gazing at her.

‘They know.’ Though Jaime didn’t mention what he wanted to talk to Sansa, Brienne could tell from their expression that most of them already knew.

‘God they know!’ She shouldn’t be surprised, after the war meeting she doubted their relationship would remain a secret, still she ducked her head to avoid their inquisitive sights.

‘No, you can’t see me. I’m not here. Go on and do whatever you’re doing, leave me alone. Please, pretend nothing happened…Just, don’t say anything.’ Brienne squeezed her eyes shut, she felt sorry for her inadequate manner, but she didn’t think she could handle their curiosity with anxiety clouding her mind.

She knew they were kind. She knew they were not mean. She knew they were not like those boys who called her Brienne the Beauty. But what if any of them…No, she couldn’t afford it. She didn’t want to spend another year rebuilding her self-esteem again, not when she tried to face people with an open heart after years of restrain.

She knew it’d be weird if she kept silent, but it hurt no one, right? She’d been called clumsy through her life, awkward was nothing new to her. She was used to it, and she knew how to deal with it. She only needed to wait for people losing their interest in her, once they started talking to anyone but her, she’d be safe again…

Apparently, that was not how thing going this time.

“Ser Brienne?”

Brienne summoned her courage to meet Tyrion’s mismatched eyes. Was he smiling?

“Don’t worry about Lady Sansa’s safety, I don’t think Jaime’s capable of hurting her in any way now.”

There was a moment Brienne felt nothing but fury. It consumed her, she didn’t even remember the reason she wanted to hide from others, ‘Is he joking!? Sure I’m not worried about Lady Sansa, Jaime vowed to Lady Catelyn he’ll never hurt a Stark again. And I know he’ll keep that oath.’ It irritated Brienne that as Jaime’s brother Tyrion didn’t believe in Jaime.

“Lord Tyrion, I don’t…” She wanted to fire back and defend Jaime’s honor but Tyrion didn’t wait for her reply.

“I’ll suggest you concern yourself with my brother though, I’ve never seen him so nervous before.”

It was not the first time words failed her. She must looked like an idiot to them, misunderstood people, misread people’s words, and was now speechless. She’d made herself a fool in front of everyone.

‘Shit! That really is a fucking joke!’ Brienne cursed inwardly. She blamed her care for Jaime blinded her, she should have known Tyrion Lannister, _the well-known Imp_ , would not miss a chance to make fun of her, he wasn’t famous for nothing.

Even infuriated, Brienne tried to be polite, ‘Say something! It’s impropriety to ignore someone no matter what he said.’ And that was how seconds later she found herself muttered, “There’s no need, my lord.”

“If you say so, Ser.” Tyrion said, “He wasn’t very confident when we talked yesterday though. Pessimistic and self-loathing I’d say.”

Brienne didn’t answer to that, her thought had already drifted to elsewhere. If possible, she wanted to be with Jaime, stand by his side and face her lady together, but it was tradition that he must face it alone.

‘Oh fuck tradition! Why should I care about tradition?’

Brienne was so distressed that she almost missed Tyrion saying, “Ser Brienne, do you bring your cloak with you?”

“Excuse me?” What did he mean?

“The cloak. Though we’re in the North where people believe in the Old Gods, but Jaime and you both come from the South where people believe in the Seven. I thought you’d want your wedding in a sept? Then the cloaks are required. And don’t worry about the sept, it’s well known that Ned Stark built a sept for his wife after they got married, somewhere in Winterfell I’m sure. Anyway, that won’t be a problem. So, do you bring your cloak from Tarth?”

“My cloak…No…” Brienne stuttered, she remembered leaving her cloak in a chest in her bedchamber, in Tarth.

“I see. Well then, I guess we’ll find one for you, or made a new one. Jaime would need a cloak, too. Did you attend any wedding ceremony before? Is the process same as those you hold on Tarth? Or do you have some special rituals?”

“I…The only wedding I attended on mainland is the one held in King’s Landing. I don’t think they’re different, except the size, of course.” She grimaced when the memory came, too extravagant and wasteful in her opinion.

Tyrion coughed, “Believe me when I say that was not my plan. The Tyrells insisted it, and they agreed to pay half.” He winked, “I suppose you prefer _ordinary_?” Seeing her nod, Tyrion commented, “Not a typical Lannister trait.”

‘What does ordinary mean to a Lannister? Luxury?’ Thinking of Oathkeeper and her armor, Brienne felt there were more ceases forming on her forehead.

“Good to you that the Lannister you choose to marry is not very typical himself.” Tyrion grinned, “My brother will agree with everything, anything you decide as long as you’ll show up at the wedding.”

Would he ever stop teasing her? She thought she heard giggles coming from others, was it real, or was that mere imagination? But there came more than abashment with his words, for the first time in her life, Brienne felt pampered by people outside her family, ‘Is he serious? Even father won’t spoil me like this.’ What was the color of her cheek? Pink? Red? Scarlet? Crimson?

“So tell me, my future good-sister, what kind of wedding do you want? I’ll do my best to fulfill your dream.”

“I…” She stopped herself abruptly. _What kind of wedding did she want?_

She had dreamed, before she set foot on mainland, when she still had a crush on Renly, she’d dreamed of her own wedding. With a man who definitely wasn’t Renly waiting for her in the same sept her parents got married, she’d wear a gown, her father would walk her down the aisle, people on Tarth, her people, they’d come to witness. She didn’t care who would be the groom, because it was her duty to get married and she doubted she’d fall in love with anyone that wasn’t Renly.

But here she was, thousands of miles away from her homeland, her father and people absent, it seemed her dream would never come true. However, did she still want it the same way? The answer was clear.

Actually, she dreaded the idea she might trip over a gown on her wedding, but that would not happen if she dressed in the armor Jaime commissioned for her when she walked into the sept. She loved her people, but some of them she’d rather not see in the rest of her life, the idea they might laugh behind her back when she said her vow made her feel sick. At the same time she heard few sneers in the North, people respected her as both Sansa’s sworn sword and survivor of the battle, and she knew she’d like to share her joy with some of them.

And the most important, why would she take a man she barely knew as husband when she knew there was a man loving her waiting for her hand?

The image of Jaime and her standing hand in hand in front of a septon flashed into her mind, warming her heart. That was what she really wanted, being loved by the man she loved.

Brienne allowed herself a smile while she was saying this, “Thank you, Lord Tyrion. But I think I’ve got all I want.”


	3. Daenerys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same question for Daenerys, what did she want? Would she find her answer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is one week later than I planned to post it, but here is the new chapter. As I wrote in the summary, Daenerys and Jon thought they knew what they wanted, but did they really know? I don’t think I know.

‘She looks radiant.’ The pure joy showing on Brienne’s homely face stunned her.

‘How?’ Daenerys found herself jealous of Brienne’s happiness, ‘Is that what a woman in love looks like?’ Then why was she not as happy as Brienne Tarth?

“Feel free to dream more, my lady, don’t give my brother the chance to do it for you.” Her Hand smiled softly to the lady knight.

Brienne shook her head, “My wish has come true. It’s enough.”

Daenerys was thinking what dream it was that she referred to when Brienne added shyly, “It’s my fortune to have him as a husband.”

“You two will make an amazing husband and wife I’m sure. It’s been a long time since the marriage of love between highborn lords and ladies took place in Westeros. To see it happen in front of my eyes is quite exciting.” Tyrion laughed.

‘Indeed. Marry someone who loves you is almost impossible when you’re a highborn lady, a leader, or a Queen.’ And that was why she knew what Daario held for her but still turned him down before sailing for Westeros.

And now she had found herself a betrothal here. How fast it was.

Daenerys turned slightly but was taken aback to find Jon looking at her. She didn’t expect to be caught peeping him, ‘How long has he been staring at me?’ Jon reached for her hand and gave her a smile.

‘What does that smile mean?’

The conversation between her Hand and Ser Brienne went on, but she didn’t pay as much attention as minutes ago. Jon seemed to notice her distraction, he leaned in and whispered to her ear, “Dany.”

“Hmm?” She hummed, wondering what he was going to say.

“How do you want your wedding?” She saw him pulling back a bit, looking expecting at her.

She should feel annoyed, but instead hopeless was all she felt now.

By the fact he chose to ask her _now_ , after her Hand asking Ser Brienne, she knew he didn’t plan to ask her, much like he didn’t plan to propose to her last night, he proposed because she told him what Jaime Lannister was planning on.

‘Why he must be so…Urgh! Stupid man!’ She’d have rolled her eyes if she wasn’t seated with others. That was not something people would expect from a Queen.

‘At least he doesn’t need to see them kissing or fucking before he acts.’ She thought ironically.

“I know after we announced it this afternoon Lord Tyrion probably has started working on it, but, I want to know what you want.” Jon said sheepishly, “I don’t know much about marriage or wedding, so I was thinking, maybe you’ll have some ideas for our wedding?”

“You don’t?” She wanted to take it back the moment she said it.

‘No, wait! That’s not what I want to ask!’ What was she asking? That question would make her sounded as stupid as Jon.

Jon shook his head, “I don’t. I never think about these things. In the North, we usually wed before the heart tree in our godswood, and that’s simple. Weirwood, a bride, a groom, and at least two witnesses, then it can be a wedding. It doesn’t even include cloaks like the Southerners, the bride and groom will need to say a few lines, then all is done.”

‘And I don’t even understand half as much as him.’ It was really embarrassing, she knew little about Westeros, but she was going to sit in its capital and rule it. ‘I should feel grateful, with Jaime Lannister’s plan I’ll have two more years to know this country.’

“The problem is that I’m not sure which parts are alterable. But if there is something you want to put on our wedding, I think we can try to arrange it.” At least Jon didn’t seem to catch her secret little trouble. At times like this, she didn’t mind of Jon’s obliviousness or unawareness.

“I haven’t thought about it yet. Maybe we can hear Tyrion’s plan first, and see if we want to change something.” It was the best she could say to put off this issue.

Jon nodded, she saw mirth dancing in his eyes.

‘He looks happy.’ Was it because of her? Her reply brought joy to Jon? Why? How?

She wanted to know, but she could save those questions for later when they were back in her room.

Because Jaime Lannister came in at that moment. Because Sansa Stark was nowhere to be seen. And because Jaime Lannister was definitely NOT happy.

‘Oh, I wonder what she said.’ She raised her eyebrows. She was quite certain Sansa would agree, in her opinion, Sansa cared for her sworn sword as much as she cared for her siblings, and she wasn’t that kind of person to keep someone she cared from happiness. However, if the expression on Jaime Lannister’s face implied anything, Sansa refused? No, that couldn’t be possible. She wasn’t wrong. She still thought Sansa would agree, she just knew it, ‘Sansa won’t risk Ser Brienne’s loyalty for her own hatred to House Lannister, that’ll be a great loss which she can’t afford.’

Watching Jaime Lannister walking towards his lover, and Brienne Tarth pushing herself from her seat, Daenerys found herself envy them all over again, for they could freely show their affection whenever they wanted to, caring none of the world’s bullshit of propriety.

“Jaime.” It was a whisper, but given the room was quiet and they didn’t move away from the table, Daenerys could hear Brienne calling her lover, worry coiling in the single word.

“She’s waiting, the next door.”

‘I guess it’s my fortune Jon doesn’t need Sansa Stark’s permission to marry me.’ She heaved out a sigh of relief. She couldn’t imagine how she’d react if Jon told her because Sansa didn’t approve so they couldn’t get married or…

No. That was not going to happen. She was Queen and Jon was Warden of the North, Sansa was just Lady of Winterfell, she must obey their decision. Besides, as Jon said yesterday, Sansa couldn’t object their marriage if that would bring the North peace--and bring Jon happiness--in contrary, Sansa must agree.

Jaime slumped in his seat after Brienne left.

“Brother…” Tyrion called.

“Not now. Tyrion. Don’t.” Jaime held up his hand, he sounded defeated.

Speechless, Tyrion poured some wine into Jaime’s cup, and Jaime immediately downed half.

Tyrion said, “Alright, I won’t ask, but maybe we can talk about something else?” He got no reply from him, “How about we start from where we left before you…”

“No, I don’t want to hear more of that either.” Jaime shut him down.

“Then how about you tell me about my mother?” With her words, Daenerys shot him a glare.

Could it be worse? It was supposed to be a celebration, a happy dinner, but here Jaime Lannister was, messing up everything!

She lifted her chin challenging him, “If you can’t share the joy with us and don’t want to talk about serious things, then say something else. Stop spoiling this night, we don’t have many merry moments for you to waste.”

He stared at her as fiercely as he did this morning, but this time Daenerys would not cower.

“I’m not in the mood to be a storyteller.”

“You’re not in the mood for anything now.” She shot back.

“Then don’t ask me to do anything, leave me and do whatever you want.” Did he just _command_ her?

“No.” She would not let him order her around, she was Queen. “You ruined our night, so now I’d like to hear some stories from you as compensation.”

“You have Varys as your Master of Whispers, yet you want to hear Queen Rhaella from me?”

“Considering you’re the one disappointing us and I’ve never heard him mention my mother before, yes, I want to hear from you.”

Jaime clicked his tongue, “I served in your father’s Kingsguard no longer than two years, and I didn’t spend much time at court before that. What do you expect from me?”

Daenerys didn’t know how much time they had before Sansa and Brienne made their way back, so she aimed for her goal, “Why you said I remind you of my mother?” She’d had this question lingering in her mind through the dinner since Jaime said it, “And what kind of person was she?” Could I really be someone like her rather than my father?

She felt Jon squeezed her hand, she cast a quick glance to him. An encouraging smile appeared on his face.

Unlike the last time when they exchanged gaze on the feast, she felt unsteady and unsafe, now she felt settled and relieved. Unlike yesterday when he held her hand she felt betrayed and threatened, now she felt trust and secured. No matter what came out from Jaime Lannister’s lips, she knew now, Jon would always stand by her side supporting her.

It’d been a long time since when she last felt warmth running through her body after she came to Winterfell. And now she could feel it again.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said before, there are many I want to write, and this is one of them, marriage between noble houses.


End file.
